


No I Shan’t

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: “Harry, take those things off!”“No I shan't, it's Christmas!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



“Harry, take those things off!”

“No I shan't, it's Christmas!”

“I'm perfectly aware it's Christmas.”

“No Merlin, I don't think you do know it's Christmas. It's sort of sad, like that Band Aid song.”

“Are you really comparing me to starving children in Africa? Och, bad form man, bad form.”

“Alright, not starving children sad, but you're hardly in the spirit. Besides, you took away my elf ears, what else was I supposed to wear?”

“Come now, you know how I feel about _complaints_ Harry.”

“Oh no, you can't get me like some new recruit. You'll just nick them off my head!”

“If I promise not to steal them will you come closer? I'd like to give you your present but it might hard to see from so far away.”

“Promise you won't steal them?”

“Promise _mo chridhe_.”

“...”

“D’ye like it? It took me a long while to find the right one and it's all … what is it?”

“Merlin! Did you really just propose to me while allowing me to wear _red felt reindeer antlers_?!”

“I did tell you to take them off.”

“... yes you did. You understand I can never part with them now.”

“Oh, well in _that_ case I take it…”

“Don't you dare! It's too late now, you're stuck with me forever.”

“Is that a yes then?”

“Of _course_ it is you daft fool. Happy Christmas love.”

“Happy Christmas _mo chridhe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> for Insanereddragon, inspired by [this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/3a5dd16fc9481b7cd1b42caa7ab448d4/tumblr_oi3gpeUMln1tsx64po1_500.gif) [pair](http://68.media.tumblr.com/bbabf8a0c30522d7c7760a5d23af7de9/tumblr_oi3gpeUMln1tsx64po2_500.gif) of images


End file.
